


Perfect Birthday

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky spends his birthday with you





	Perfect Birthday

Bucky didn't want to be here. Sure, the party was in honor of his birthday, but large groups of people that he didn't know who were only there to schmooze for business was definitely not his thing. Tony had arranged the whole party, which meant a whole lot of people and not enough space for Bucky to hide. If Bucky’d had his way, his birthday would be spent with only the team, with a sci fi marathon underway. He'd be cuddled up with you and playing with your hair. Possibly with him making out with you.

The only benefit to this party was seeing you dressed up all fancy and having an excuse to dance close with you. When you'd come out of your room, Bucky was struck speechless. You had ducked your head, unsure of what Bucky's response meant.

“What do you think, Bucky?” You were wearing a little black dress that fit you in the right places. There was smokey eye makeup and red lipstick on your face. Your hair was curled and cascading down your shoulders. Sky high heels that accentuated your calves adorned your feet.

Bucky had to blink a couple times before answering, still struck dumb at the sight of you. “Doll, you look perfect! Can't I keep you to myself tonight and admire you the way you deserve?”

You giggled and swatted Bucky's arm. “Tony spent way too much time planning this shindig for your birthday for you not to show up! And I want to show off my handsome birthday boy,” you said as you kissed his cheek. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Alright, just promise me you'll get me out the second it's okay for me to leave.” This caused you to giggle again and nod.

And now Bucky was on the dance floor with you, holding you close. The cake had been cut, the birthday song had been sung. Unnecessary and almost tearjerker speeches were given by Tony and Steve. Now all Bucky had to worry about was being with you. He loves dancing with you, especially the kind where he gets to hold you close. But now he felt the need to get out of this party.

“D’ya wanna get outta here, doll? I love dancing with you, but I'd love to do it in that little park by the river.” 

You didn't hesitate to agree. “Just give me a chance to change into something less fancy. You should change, too. Don't want you to ruin that suit, who knows what Tony will come up with next that you'll need it for.”

Bucky chuckled. Tony was sure to have multiple events that he would need some penguin suit for. He escorted you up to your door and kissed you on the cheek.

“See you in ten minutes?” Bucky asked. You nodded in acknowledgement. Bucky hurried to his room and changed into jeans, his (and your) favorite maroon Henley, and comfortable shoes. And 10 minutes from the time he left your room, Bucky was back, knocking on your door. When you opened your door, Bucky felt his breath taken away for the second time in one day.

You looked completely different from before. Your hair was in a ponytail, and you'd taken your makeup off. The dress was traded for a blue sweater and jeans, and the heels for tennis shoes. Bucky still thought you looked perfect. To him, you were beautiful no matter what you wore. Bucky let out a little sigh, and kissed your forehead before entwining your fingers with his. 

“C’mon, let's go before they start to miss us!”

The two of you ran out the back entrance, giggling the whole time. When you got to Bucky's motorcycle, he got on first, then helped you get on beginning you. And off the two of you went, the wind blowing past and making Bucky feel more free than he had all day. Once at the park and off the bike, Bucky held your hand as the two of you walked to the bridge overlooking the river. When you got to the middle, Bucky pulled you in close and started swaying with you.

You and Bucky danced in the middle of the bridge, his flesh hand holding yours while the metal one was wrapped around your waist. He held you tight, with your head on his chest. Crickets and the trickle of the river provided the background music for the dance. The two of you stayed that way for a few minutes before Bucky started speaking.

“I love you so much, doll. I really hope you know that. I love you so, so much. You may not be perfect, but you're perfect for me. My heart was yours before I even knew you existed! I don't know if I deserve you, but now that I have you, I'm not ever gonna let you go. This birthday has been the best birthday I've ever had all because I have you by my side. I love you!”

Bucky cupped his hand on your cheek and placed a passionate but gentle kiss on your lips. It wasn't long before the kiss was deepened and your arms came up to wrap around Bucky's neck. His metal arm tightened around your waist. Pretty soon, it felt like nothing mattered but you and Bucky in that moment. When you had to pull away to breathe, you smiled warmly at Bucky, and he grinned back.

“I love you, too, Bucky.”


End file.
